Destroyed
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy - Cuddy suivait House partout, bien qu'elle ne pût plus rien faire pour l'aider.


**Disclaimers** : House, MD ne m'appartient pas.  
**Spoiler** : Aucun en particulier. L'action se situe dans la saison 6.  
**Commentaires** : Après avoir relu _Shutter island_, les hallucinations de Teddy Daniels m'ont beaucoup, beaucoup inspirée.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« House, posez cette bouteille. » ordonna calmement Cuddy.  
« 'pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une hallucination ! » rétorqua House en avalant une gorgée de son énième bouteille de bourbon de la soirée.

Il était pitoyable. Affalé dans son canapé, à se saouler pour oublier Cuddy, qui le regardait faire, impuissante.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là ? Vous devriez être avec votre nain de jardin ! »  
« Lucas s'en sort très bien avec Rachel. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. »  
« Ouais. Maintenant, foutez le camp ! » cracha-t-il.

Elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, se planta face à House et considéra longuement sa détresse avant de demander :

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »  
« A votre avis ? Vous en avez de bonnes, des fois ! »

Il s'apprêta à finir sa bouteille lorsqu'elle le réprimanda :

« Ça suffit maintenant ! »

Il lui décocha un regard noir, la bouteille s'échappa de ses mains tremblantes, le liquide ambré se déversa sur le tapis. Il haussa les épaules et clopina jusqu'à sa salle de bains.

« House ! Où allez vous ? »  
« Là où je peux être tranquille ! » beugla House en retour.

Il ouvrit la porte. Elle était là. Ben voyons... Il avait affaire à une psychose, elle n'allait pas l'attendre sagement dans le salon...

« C'est pas vrai... » protesta-t-il. « Vous pouvez pas me laisser pisser ? »  
« Vous êtes vraiment con quand vous buvez. Quand vous êtes sobre aussi, d'ailleurs... Mais là, vous atteignez des sommets ! »

Il baissa pantalon et boxer, s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes et s'efforça de ne pas regarder Cuddy. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer sa présence.

« Tournez-vous, j'arrive pas à me concentrer si vous me regardez ! Et c'est pas vous qui avez mal à la vessie, après... »

Elle lui montra son dos et s'obstina à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous saouler. Ça n'arrangera pas les choses. Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez. M'oublier ou me forcer à rester ?... Mais vos conneries ne me feront pas revenir. »  
« La ferme ! » hurla House en jetant un rouleau de papier toilette dans la direction de Cuddy. Le rouleau rose rata sa cible de peu, heurta le mur et retomba mollement au sol.  
« Ben, merci... » dit Cuddy, son geste n'ayant pas l'air de la choquer plus que ça. « Si vous n'aviez pas passé votre soirée à boire, vous ne vous seriez jamais permis ce genre de geste envers moi. Arrêtez de vous détruire, House. »

Il poussa un ' ahh ' de soulagement lorsqu'il put enfin vider sa vessie.

« Vous êtes tellement épuisé que vous ne pouvez même plus pisser debout ! »

Il se leva, fit tout pour l'ignorer. Il boita jusqu'au salon, retrouva sa place au fond de son canapé. Il alluma sa télévision, comptant bien regarder un porno. S'il s'astiquait devant elle, il allait la dégouter, et elle s'en irait. Mais elle se plaça devant le poste, lui gâchant la vue.

« Vous pouvez traverser les murs, non ? » lui lança-t-il. « Vous avez pas envie de tester, voir ce que ça fait ? Ça doit être cool de ne pas être obligée d'aller une pièce à une autre sans passer par la porte. »  
« Je reste là. Arrêtez de vous détruire. »  
« C'est de votre faute. »  
« Oui, c'est moi qui conduisait la voiture qui m'a fauchée. C'est moi qui ai décidé de tomber dans le coma. C'est moi qui ai décidé de ne pas me réveiller après les sept coups de défibrillateur. »  
« Fermez-la une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est pas en me culpabilisant que vous arriverez à quelque chose. »

Il appuya rageusement sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande.

« Elle est en veille votre télé, pas éteinte. » lui signala Cuddy. « Vous gâchez de l'énergie. »  
« Rien à foutre. »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, dans l'espoir de dormir un peu. Peut-être qu'à son réveil, elle aura abandonné, et sera partie.  
Elle le suivit. Elle ne passait pas d'une pièce à l'autre en claquant des doigts, non. Cette fois, elle lui emboitait le pas.  
House ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et se glissa sous les draps. Cuddy s'assit à ses côtés et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit.

« House, vous avez envie de mourir ? »

Il grogna et lui tourna le dos.

« Pourquoi vous vous détruisez comme ça, House ? »  
« Vous m'avez déjà posé la question. »  
« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Pourquoi ? »  
« Bien sur que j'ai répondu. »  
« Non. Pourquoi ? »  
« Taisez-vous. »  
« Vous me donnez du fil à retordre, parce que vous ne voulez pas que je parte. Vous avez peur que je parte. Parce que vous savez que je ne reviendrai pas. »  
« Ha ha. Trop fort, Sherlock. Vous me laissez dormir, maintenant ? »  
« C'est ça. Cuvez un bon coup... Peut-être que demain matin, vous me laisserez vous aider. »  
« Vous allez pas cesser de me les briser, hein ! »  
« Bonne nuit, House. »

xxx

Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, assailli par une épouvantable gueule de bois. L'impression qu'il avait une dizaine de boules de pétanque à la place du cerveau.

« Putain... »

Et puis il eut l'impression qu'_elle_ n'était plus là. Qu'_elle_ était partie. Il se redressa vivement.  
Elle était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
« Mal au crâne... Besoin d'une aspirine... »

Il parvint à se lever, boita jusqu'à la salle de bains et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Il fouilla un moment, finit par trouver deux comprimés d'aspirine, qu'il avala de suite. Il prit appui sur le lavabo et respira un bon coup. Cuddy s'approcha de lui.

« Canapé... » geignit-il.  
« Vous n'êtes plus agressif. C'est un bon point. » observa Cuddy.

Il se traina jusqu'au salon et s'affala sur son sofa.

« Tout à l'heure, vous aviez peur que je sois partie... »  
« Chut. »

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, attendit que les cachets fassent effet.  
Une petite heure de somnolence plus tard, il se sentait mieux. Cuddy était toujours dans le fauteuil.

« Vous devriez ouvrir les fenêtres, House. Ça fait 3 jours que vous êtes cloitrés ici. »  
« Ça fait 3 jours qu'_on_ est cloitrés ici. »  
« Prenez une douche. Virez au moins les bouteilles vides du tapis... »

Il ne bougea pas. Cuddy insista :

« Je resterai avec vous autant de temps qu'il le faudra. »

Bizarrement, cette constatation le ravit. Il était bien, avec elle.

« House, faites un effort ! »  
« Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour que j'écoute une hallucination ! »  
« Je ne suis pas exactement une hallucination. »  
« Essayez autre chose. » grommela-t-il.  
« Vous le faites pour vous. Pas pour moi. »

Il cessa d'examiner le plafond et se tourna vers elle.

« Allez, à la douche ! » sourit-elle. « Faites-vous beau ! »

Il céda et alla dans sa salle de bains. Elle ne l'avait pas suivi, et il se sentait étrangement oppressé. Il jeta ses vêtements au pied du lavabo, prit une longue douche brulante, et en profita pour réfléchir. Elle avait raison, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Sans elle, ce serait trop dur.  
Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Cuddy était toujours là. Elle se leva lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Vous auriez pu vous raser ! » protesta-t-elle.  
« _You can't always get what you want... _» chantonna-t-il. Elle sourit et avança de quelques pas.  
« J'aime bien votre début de barbe. Ne changez jamais. »

Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. House déglutit. A quoi jouait-elle ? D'ailleurs, il lui posa la question, et elle répondit :

« Je ne joue pas. »

Elle se recula légèrement et poursuivit :

« Vous devez me dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Je suis là pour vous aider à vous libérer. Maintenant que vous êtes sobre, on devrait pouvoir y arriver... »  
« Me libérer de quoi ? »  
« A votre avis ? »  
« J'en sais rien. » grommela-t-il en se postant devant sa fenêtre.  
« Vous le faites exprès ? » pesta Cuddy en s'approchant de lui. « Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, dans le coma, vous n'êtes pas venu me voir une seule fois ! Vous buvez comme un trou depuis que je suis morte, i jours ! Et ça fait 3 jours que je vous regarde vous détruire ! »  
« Ah ouais. C'est clair que ça me fait un gros poids sur le cœur. »  
« Depuis que je suis là, pas une fois vous n'avez prononcé mon nom. Vous n'y arrivez plus. »  
« Bien sur que si. »  
« Dites-le. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne vint. Les 9 lettres du nom _Lisa Cuddy_ restèrent coincées dans sa gorge.  
Elle eut un sourire triste.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es indifférent à ma mort. »

Il détestait le mot ' mort '. Trop froid. Trop brutal. ' Décès ', c'était déjà plus doux.

« Ne dis pas ' mort '… » murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il avait la sensation d'être émotionnellement épuisé mais trouva la force de lui rendre son étreinte et la serra fort.

« Parle-moi, House. »  
« Je peux pas. »  
« Ça ira mieux après. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien pour pouvoir partir en paix. »  
« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »  
« Je sais. »

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans ses boucles brunes. Et enfin, il parvint à parler.

« Je suis désolé... Je t'ai laissée avec le nain, et maintenant, c'est trop tard... Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de n'avoir rien fait... Je... Je t'aime, Lisa Cuddy. Je t'ai toujours aimée... »

Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et le respira longuement. Agrumes et noix de coco grillée. C'était tellement Cuddy... Il embrassa sa peau parfumée.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle pleurait.

« Reste. » implora-t-il en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.  
« Je ne peux pas... »

Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle mit une main sur sa joue, il la pressa contre lui et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque ses larmes se mêlèrent à leurs bouches.

Ils auraient voulu ne jamais se séparer, rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour toujours. Il mit toute la tendresse dont il était capable dans ce baiser, caressant doucement sa langue, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure. Il savait que c'était le dernier, qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.  
Elle rompit leur étreinte, il rouvrit les yeux à regret et vit les siens une dernière fois, embués de larmes. Larmoyants, mais sereins. Elle souriait.  
Elle n'était déjà plus là.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et pleura sans honte. Il avait envie de hurler. Hurler que la vie était injuste. Qu'il aurait préféré partir avant elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas mérité qu'un abruti bourré ne lui rentre dedans.  
Il avait envie d'appeler Wilson, lui dire :

_Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, tu sais. Je l'ai serrée à l'en briser. J'ai caressé sa chevelure. J'ai embrassé son cou. J'ai senti son odeur. Je n'ai pas supporté de la voir pleurer. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Que j'étais désolé. On s'est embrassés. Je l'aime tellement... Elle va me manquer. Atrocement._

Il porta son regard vers le fauteuil où elle s'était installée. Plus jamais il ne pourrait s'y asseoir.  
Elle avait raison. Il se sentait mieux. Détruit mais soulagé.


End file.
